


The Coalition of Evil People

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dead Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Evil Plans, Evil Plotting, Headless Horseman's horsie, Villain Team-Up, egads!, master plans, moloch - Freeform, there's another fucking book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Headless Horseman and Andy meet with a suspicious benefactor who wants to join their cause in the Sleepy Hollow forest. Cue the villain meet & greet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coalition of Evil People

The white horse pawed at the ground impatiently. Its blood red eyes casting glances every which way as its master, the Headless Horseman, trudged around the area. Regardless of how dark it was, or how dark the looming forest made it, neither had troubles seeing. The middle of the Sleepy Hollow forest seemed to be the only reasonable spot to meet anymore. It added to the ominous tone of their mission. Both of them turned abruptly when they heard a rustling coming from nearby. 

“It’s just me,” Andy Brooks said as he appeared before them, putting his hands up to calm the stirred animal and its weary owner. The two servants of Moloch had been laying low as of late. With the addition of the new visitors to Ichabod and Abbie’s team, they had needed time to gather more intel before making any rash moves. “I’ve brought someone who can help us with Moloch’s plan.” Andy stepped aside to let an older gentleman limp out beside him on a cane. 

“What beautiful eyes you have, dearie,” the Dark One greeted the Headless Horseman sarcastically. The Headless Horsemen took a step forward menacingly, raising his ax to show that he was not someone to be messed with. “Calm yourself, I’m here to help.” The Headless Horsemen exchanged a silent conversation with Andy about the unannounced visitor. He had not been consulted about an outside contributor, and he did not like surprises.

“Cut the chit-chat. Allow me to explain myself,” Rumplestiltskin grew tired of their secret conversation. The only secrets he liked were the secrets he knew. The Headless Horseman and Andy exchanged a few short words mentally before they stopped and gave him their attention, the Headless Horseman still holding his ax firmly. 

“It’s simple. I have no investments in this godforsaken realm. Burn it to ashes and then burn it again for all I care. All I want is my son, and _you_ ,” Rumplestiltskin stopped to point at The Horseman of Death. “can get him back for me. So in exchange for Baelfire’s soul, I will keep your precious Witnesses at bay.” The Headless Horseman stomped his foot on the ground in response.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Andy translated for the Headless Horseman. 

“I know two of the tenants of that cabin,” Rumplestiltskin answered. Andy and the Headless Horseman were not the only ones who had done recon. Rumplestiltskin had bugged Emma’s phone before she left Storybrooke, and had been following closely behind the savior and the pirate the entire way. ”They trust me, or at the very least, we’re acquaintances. I can keep them busy.” The Headless Horseman seemed to be mulling it over. _Seemed_ being the key word. It was hard to tell, especially when he didn’t have facial expressions, or even a face, to begin with. 

“I need more details,” Andy once again translated for the Headless Horseman. “How do I know this will be worth my time?” 

“They’re looking for a book,” Rumplestiltskin informed them. “A magical book that chronicles your lives. Yes, _your_ lives. I have the book, that’s how I learned of you and your…abilities. I plan to send them on a wild goose chase. It should buy you some time to make advancements in your cause without their interference.” Andy and the Headless Horseman once more delved into their telepathic conversation. This was the first either had heard of such a book, but right now it was not a top priority. It was something they could deal with later. Moloch had more important plans for them. 

“Do we have a deal?” Rumplestiltskin asked. Andy gave a curt nod to the Headless Horseman before turning to answer Rumplestiltskin. 

“We shall return your son to the living after we have deemed your aid worthy enough,” Andy answered. Rumplestiltskin didn’t like how broad the deal was, but he didn’t get time to renegotiate because Andy and the Headless Horseman, along with his beast, disappeared into thin air. 

“How lovely,” Rumplestiltskin muttered under his breath. He’d make a flashy exit too, but his magic didn’t work outside of Storybrooke. He waited a moment or two after they had left, in case they decided to come back for whatever reason. But the forest remained still and silent. It was time to put his plan into action. “Don’t worry, Bae. I’ll get you back soon,” Rumplestiltskin looked up and promised the stars before he began his journey through the woods to Sheriff Corbin’s cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I was on vacation in Florida last week, and I haven't had any time all weekend to do anything until now.
> 
> Plus I was a little lost on where to take this but I think I've got an interesting idea. (If you can't tell by now I'm literally just making this up as I go along)
> 
> But yeah, here are your villains! I'm thinking on incorporating Moriarty in later...We'll see.


End file.
